What would you call Selfish?
by KiwiMinna
Summary: When a new girl comes in and starts to affects not only Daisuke but Satoshi as well, some feathers are ruffled, and people start to wonder about the girl with blue hair. Pairing:OCDarkDaisuke
1. Home

This is my first Fanfic so I do want people to tell me if it is good or bad and all that stuff. I don't want just 'This is bad' and other such things. If it is bad then tell me why and if it is bad just cause you don't like the pairing I make then deal and stop reading!

**What would you call selfish?**

(Azumano Airport. 4:00 P.M.)

Satoshi sighed as he leaned against his limo. He pushed his blue hair out of his eyes as he watched the people crowding around, going this way and that. He never did like airports at all, to many people and it was really noisy. Satoshi sighed again, his icy blue eyes flashed behind his glasses as he spotted a girl about his age walked towards him with a bright smile and a wave, her other hand holding onto a luggage bag. The girl laughed lightly and tackled Satoshi into a hug, dropping her bag.

"Satoshi!! I missed you so much! Wow, how long has it been now?" The girl shook her head and hugged Satoshi closer. He smiled and hugged her close, not caring now about the many people around them.

"I missed you too, Kirya. And to answer your question, it has been way to long." Satoshi pulled away from the hug and looked closely at Kirya. Her hair was shoved into a black hat, but her eyes shined the same bright blue as his own. His eyes continued down her body, taking in her cloths. "I thought you told me you didn't dress like that anymore?" Satoshi's eyes twitched as he looked at Kirya's baggy black pants and black sweatshirt.

"Nope! I didn't say anything of the sort." Kirya's grin clearing stating she loved his reaction and that she had said that, and not meant it at all. Now it was Kirya's turn, looking up and down Satoshi's outfit. Normal nice fitting white pants and a gray turtle neck sweater. "I thought you stopped with that, creepy, I'm older then you all 'proper' look." Kirya's smile didn't leave her as she leaned over to grab her bag. "Now, pop the trunk, please."

Satoshi sighed, not even going into the argument about his cloths. He took some keys from his pocket and pushed one of the buttons, popping the trunk for her. He watched Kirya closely as she put the bag into the back of the limo. He opened the door for her with a small bow, a small smirk gracing his lips. Kirya just rolled her eyes as she slid into the back of the limo, Satoshi following after her.

(I'm lazy! So the ride to Satoshi's house was nice, long and interesting. )

(Satoshi's house. 6:00 P.M.)

Kirya yawned as she stepped out of the limo, but her mouth dropped open more as she looked up at Satoshi's house. "My god, Satoshi! Where are you working! I want to join." Kirya blinked again as she took in what Satoshi called a house, but to her would be a nice sized mansion. The front of the house looked almost like the white house, just smaller. Satoshi just rolled his eyes as he took the bag out from the back of the limo.

"Trust me, you don't want to work where I work." Satoshi placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her up towards the house. "You should get some sleep, we can go over everything about school tomorrow when I get back." Kirya yawned again as she followed his hands push, heading up some stairs and to a room all the way down a hall. 'I have to explore around here later.' Kirya's eyes darted about the place. 'I'll have to ask about his job too.' Satoshi opened the door to her room and pushed her inside, walking in behind her.

The room was a good size, but with the giant, bigger then a king size bed in the middle the room looked somewhat smaller. Off to either side of the door were two other doors, one on the left wall and one on the right. Near her bed in the right corner was a desk, a computer and lamp already on the desk, and on the left side of her bed was a little bookcase, already filled with different books. The room its self was colored out in black, and dark purple. Kirya gasped as she looked around the room. "Are you sure this is mine?" Kirya looked back over at Satoshi, thinking something must be wrong and she would get a different room. Satoshi raised a brow at her and handed Kirya her bag.

"I have to go to bed so I can get some sleep before I have to go to school. You can look around the house when I'm gone." Satoshi smiled and kissed Kirya lightly on her forehead. "Goodnight." He turned and walked out, shutting the door quietly after him. Kirya just blinked, and sighed, cursing Satoshi for giving her such a grand room when she really didn't need it. Kirya set the bag at the edge of the bed and couldn't help but be in awe over the room. Pulling out and on some cloths she could sleep in, Kirya crawled into the bed, now not so sure she wanted to complain about anything at all. It took a couple hours, but Kirya slowly drifted to sleep, still getting used to her jetlag.


	2. Meeting

This is my first Fanfic so I do want people to tell me if it is good or bad and all that stuff. I don't want just 'This is bad' and other such things. If it is bad then tell me why and if it is bad just cause you don't like the pairing I make then deal and stop reading! I am writing and posting so that people can tell me what I can do to make my writing better, but if it is good and okay tell me that too, I get sad when I don't see any reviews

Okay, I don't own D.N. Angel at all, sad sad!!

The next day Kirya woke up to the sound of a soft beeping. "No, not yet, more sleep." She mumbled and turned away from the sound, hiding her head under the pillow. The sound got louder and louder till it was shut off. 'Thank you!' Kirya curled up with a happy smile before she heard a chuckle. She rolled over and blinked, staring at the person that had just turned off the alarm.

(In the morning of the same day.)

Satoshi yawned as he woke up around five. He did all his morning things, being very quiet so he didn't bother Kirya down the hall. He walked into the room and noticed Kirya was basically passed out on the bed. He grinned some as he walked over to the bed, setting the small alarm on the clock so she wouldn't sleep in to late. He wrote a quick note saying he was off to school and not to break anything and then he was off.

It wasn't long before Satoshi was at school, walking down the halls to his class. He sat down, reading his book and ignoring the people around him. He soon put the book down, his mind wandering as he looked out the window, thinking about Kirya. –Kirya? Who is Kirya?- Satoshi bit his tongue, making a sour look as he looked forward. +Stay out of my head Krad.+ Satoshi could see the smirk on Krad's face but he faded as the teacher walked in.

Ms. White looked around, and smiled at some of the students. "Alright cl-" The door slammed open, a red head leaning against he door panting. He looked up Ms. White and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry! I missed the bus and then I had to run." He bowed again and again as the rest of the class laughed. Ms. White smiled and shook her head some. "Just sit down and don't do it again Daisuke." Daisuke blushed some but made his way to his seat. Satoshi looked forward and found himself bored to death as the day went by, happy for the first time that the day was half a day.

(Okay, skipping that cause I'm lazy and nothing really happens.)

Satoshi looked around as he got home. He walked up the steps and walked into Kirya's room, laughing softly when he saw that she was still asleep. 'She has to wake up in fifteen or so minutes, I'll look into what Dark is up to tonight.' Krad stirred as he heard Dark's name but stayed in the back of his tamer's mind as he watched Satoshi. He looked into his mail, a message from his father already there, warning him to do something good this time around. Satoshi sighed as he started planning things. He jerked at the sound of Kirya's alarm and shook his head when it continued. Krad appeared outside of Satoshi's form in his own ghost like form, his head tilted confused. –Why is the alarm going off?- Satoshi froze on his way up the stairs. +Just go back to sleep.+ Krad growled some, not liking something being kept from him. –I think not.-

Krad grinned as he walked up the stairs, happy to be in a body of his own for a little bit, ignoring the sound of Satoshi yelling at him. He walked into the room and turned off the annoying noise, studying the figure in the bed. Krad chuckled as he watched the girl in the bed, watching her blue hair with amazement. +Leave Kirya alone!!!+ Krad tuned Satoshi out as he tilted his head, watching the girl. "Good morning."

Kirya blinked some as she sat up, looking at the angel like figure in front of her. "Good morning…who are you?" Krad smiled as he tilted his head, looking into the Kirya's blue eyes. –She is related to you isn't she Satoshi? I can feel it even without her looks.- Satoshi was silent and Krad grinned to himself. "I'm sorry, I am Krad, and you are?" Kirya watched Krad carefully. "Kirya." "I am pleased to meet you Kirya." Krad bowed some as he watched Kirya get up. "It is nice to meet you too but…why are you in my room? Where is Satoshi?" Krad grinned and was about to walk forward but Satoshi interfered. +Don't you go near my sister!!+

Okay I really am trying to make it longer but not much is happening right now and I sort of loose interest unless I'm bored, I know that is probably not a good think but I promise they will get longer and more interesting as I get more into it!

Please review! I want your opinions.


	3. Hell well School

I'm so so so so very sorry! I know that it is taking me a long time to upload but I had a major writers block and I'm working through right now, damn block from hell. So sorry if your one of the people that read and like my story. Um…I hope I'll have more, sooner and faster but with exams coming up I'm not too sure how fast everything will go. Hope ya can forgive me!

What would you call Selfish? Chapter three – Hel…School

Kirya shifted nervously as she stood in front of the class. The people were staring and whispering about her, not one coming up to her at all. The teacher was next to her, just waiting even after the bell had rung. She looked over to the door as a red head came in, panting and blushing badly as he apologized over and over again to the teacher. "Just go sit down Daisuke, I have things to do." The teacher had not even looked up from the papers in front of her, knowing the red head was going to be late. Kirya bit back a giggle as the other girls laughed softly. She looked at the boy a little sorry for him as he sat down, his face still burning red.

"Okay class, as you have noticed we have a new student to join our class. This is Kirya Ishoto. Please be very kind to her. For today we will have a free day so you may get to know her." Kirya fidgeted some, playing with her uniform as the class stared at her. "Well why don't you go and sit down Kirya? You can sit behind Satoshi." She smiled and went to sit behind him, not needing to be directed to where he was or even who he was. This made the questions about her raise even more. She looked over at Satoshi and smiled softly as she tilted her head. He was turned back in his seat and looking at her now, the likeness between the two was unmistakable.

"Your going to have to do something about your hair." Satoshi followed her hair, it going to her waist. Kirya pouted and rolled her eyes as she looked around. "Oh leave my hair alone, I like it."

Daisuke blinked as he watched the girl know as Kirya talking to Satoshi. –Wow, they really look alike. They have to be related some how, maybe his sister? I wonder who is older.- Dark had been watching also, studying the girl carefully. +Who knows, but damn she is cute!+ Daisuke shook his head some with a sigh. - Is that all you ever thing of Dark?- Dai grumbled about Dark but deep down in the back of his mind he was thinking the same thing. +Stop being a baby and go and talk to her, no one else will because of that stupid Satoshi.+ Dai looked up and blinked, noticing that the blue-nnets were talking amongst themselves.

"You have everyone scared of you don't ya? I though that at least one person would come and talk to me." Kirya sighed in annoyance as she rested on the desk. Satoshi chuckled as he looked into one of his books. "Don't worry; someone will be talking to you soon." Kirya blinked and looked up, blinking once more when she noticed the red head from before.

Daisuke blushed when he heard what Satoshi said. "Um…Hi, I'm Daisuke Niwa." Kirya smiled brightly, happy that someone was talking to her. "Hi! I'm Kirya Ishoto. It's nice to meet you Daisuke!" Dai smiled, happy the girl was not much like her look alike. +Ask about the likeness!+ Dai mentally rolled his eyes but he looked between the two. "Um...are you two related?" Satoshi looked up and just gave Dai a stupid look as Kirya laughed. "Yeah, Sato over there is my brother."

Dai blinked some and nodded some. "I wondered about that, you two look just two much alike to be related any other way." Satoshi looked up from his book, watching Daisuke. "Why are you so interested in us? We are just another group of people." Satoshi watched Dai, wondering witch one of them was the one wanting to know. Dai looked to Satoshi, his eyes sharp. "I just wanted to know." Satoshi huffed and went back to his book.

Kirya just shrugged it of as her brother's bad behavior. "Sorry about him, he just gets that way. So, wh-" Kirya was cut off as the bell rang for their next classes. "Oh, I'll see you guys at lunch I guess." Kirya waved as she left to find her next class, wishing for lunch and the day to be over. Satoshi looked back to Dai. "You stay away from her…both of you." With that he turned and went on his way also.

-I think he was talking mainly to you with that statement.- Daisuke moved around, getting to his next class also. +You think?+ Dark's voice was sarcastic as Dai grabbed his things. +But I've never been one to listen to him now am I? Sides, this girl is weird, and being around her would just piss the Commander off so of course I'm going to do it!+ Daisuke sighed and rolled his eyes. –I should have know you would do something like that.-

The morning passed quickly and soon Kirya was outside, enjoying her little time to be outside and to absorb the sun. She sighed softly as she sat in the shade of a tree, the wind blowing her hair and the branches above her softly. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed it all, ignoring the looks that were sent her way from almost everyone in the school. Feeling the shadow grow darker she opened her eyes and looked up, smiling at the red head. "Hi Daisuke, you want to join me?"

During the time it took for Dai to find some food and a place to sit all he heard about what Kirya and rumors galore about her. He sighed some as he scanned the area for the blue-nnet, finding her relaxing under a tree. He smiled, wishing that his life could be so simple as Kirya's. He walked over to her with his food, pausing in front of her. He smiled at the offer and sat down. "I'd love to. So how is your first day going?"

Kirya shrugged as she sat up more. "Like any other day at school but longer and so much more boring with no one to talk to." She sighed some as Dai laughed. "No one has talked to you?" That comment only made Kirya sigh more. "Yeah, only you. They must be afraid I'm like Satoshi or something. I don't mind it to much, I like the quiet though. It gives me time to think."

Dai blinked some as he tilted his head. "Do you like to think a lot? It always gives me a very a large head ache."

Kirya laughed and shrugged as she picked at her food. "I do like to think, I have a lot to think about, now more then ever." She shrugged again as she ate her food.

Dai left her alone, eating his own food as he talked with himself. +She is a nice female version of the ice block, this is nice.+ Dai almost laughed as he ate but just smiled when Kirya gave him an odd look. –I don't know, something weird about….- Dai and Dark both paused their thoughts and looked to Kirya, something had changed, just for a second. Dai tilted his head, noticing Kirya's now sour mood. "Are you okay?"

Kirya sighed and waved it off. "Yeah, just something really annoying happened is all." When Dai gave her a weird look Kirya laughed. "Bug." Dai laughed with Kirya, not really looking into her eyes, not really noticing that she was still annoyed, not even noticing the flash of yellow.

Okay! I know it's not long but hey I have something up, be happy for that. Please review, I love knowing what everyone things of it and if people review I feel more of then need to write. I was going to write another story about Princess Tutu, but I just don't know a lot about ballet and I was afraid it would lose it's touch. If you know anyone interested in making a Tutu fanfiction I think I have a good idea. Just e-mail me and I'll be happy to hand the idea over.


End file.
